The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fuchsia, botanically known as Fuchsia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sanifreho’.
The new Fuchsia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Nishinomiya, Hyogo, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new outwardly arching Fuchsia cultivars with numerous flowers and attractive flower coloration and form.
The new Fuchsia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in 2002 in Nishinomiya, Hyogo, Japan of a proprietary selection of Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number aoq-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number aez-42, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Fuchsia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Nishinomiya, Hyogo, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Fuchsia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Nishinomiya, Hyogo, Japan and Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan, since January, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Fuchsia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.